SIMple Reflections of Life
by SisterGryffin-SisterSlytherin
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are sharing living quarters at Hogwarts, working as teachers at the school... Harry finds the Muggle game Sims2 - and passes a little time.
1. A SIMple Introduction

Rated: M - English - Harry Potter Fanfic - Parings: Harry/Draco. Published: 07-23-09

**WARNING: **Contains same-sex pairings, male pregnancy.

**Disclaimer - **The main characters of this book are the exclusive property of J. K. Rowling and belong to her fantastic wizarding world; I also have no claim on the computer/video game called The Sims. Set in Post-Voldemort and Post-Hogwarts era.

Draco strolled into the library to see Harry seated at the desk with one of those silly Muggle contraptions. What was it called…? A tompituter…? Whatever the thing was, he saw no purpose in the ridiculous machine. Anything that needed to be created could easily be done by elf-hand or by his own hand; documents were much more professional and personal that way… not to mention binding.

He rolled his eyes and ignored him for the moment, strolling with an easy gait to the one of the many bookshelves, pausing there to search through the titles for several long moments. He really did need to find the specific potions book that held the recipe for the Felix Felicis potion again; why did the rotted house elf continually put the thing back up on the shelf...? He had a purpose for it on the shelf... when he'd commented on that to Harry, the darkhaired wizard had just laughed and said that the house elf must think he needed to get up and move around outside his potions lab once in a while. He was working part time assisting with intensive potions studies at Hogwarts, and Harry was teaching as well... his salary wasn't much, but the profits he made brewing potions for the wizarding public kept him quite comfortable financially.

He glanced at Harry when he laughed, curious. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter?"

Harry looked up at him. "Just playing a game, Dray..." He answered honestly with a grin far too amused for Draco's comfort.

Draco returned his eyes to the shelf. Ah; there that book was…! "A game…? Don't you need your controller-stick thing for that?" He picked the book he desired off the shelf.

"Not this one; it uses the mouse, mostly." He responded, eyes back on the screen, clicking again with his mouse.

"What game this time?" Draco asked, moving over curiously. "Last time you were playing that insane fighting game…" he commented as he turned to walk over behind Harry, who started to close the screen of the weird muggle machine.

"You don't really want to know; you'll never play it…" Harry started, making Draco certain he HAD to know what Potter was up to.

"Open that blasted thing up, you wanker…!" Draco reached over and pushed the screen back to see a copy of the mansion he'd grown up in on the screen; in fact it was a replica of the main entrance hall, complete down the smallest detail. That isn't what caught his eye; what his eyes immediately landed on was the image of a slim-boned yet rather pudgy young man with his long blonde hair caught back in a pony tail. His face looked as if it should be slim and his features were refined and high-boned with bright blue eyes.

"Don't blow a gasket; it's only a game, Dray…" Harry started.

Draco stared a moment. "Bloody fucking hell… Is that me…?" Draco demanded.

"Well… yes…" he admitted, a bit chagrined.

Draco frowned. "I don't have blue eyes…!"

"I liked you better with blue eyes; the gray eyes they have looked funny in the game… You know, we could magically change the color of your eyes, Draco…" Harry suggested.

"Hell no…!" he snapped immediately, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with my eyes anyway?"

Harry fought the urge to laugh at Draco's defensiveness. "Nothing…! I like your eyes...!"

"…and why the bloody hell am I so fat? Do you fantasize about me being fat, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"No… It's not my fault that he's stubborn…"

"And what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?"

"He refuses to exercise; if you don't exercise and you eat lots of cakes and biscuits you get fat. That's simple logic…"

"Then make the bloody fool exercise…!"

"He refuses…!" Harry couldn't help it; he began to chuckle.

"What's he doing now?!" Draco asked, looking at the screen. SimDraco was whining and bending at the knee, bending over, both hands on his crotch, an image of a toilet appearing in a bubble above his head.

"Oh hell… he's gonna pee himself…"

"What…?! Oh, Merlin…! Don't you dare let him wet himself…! Send him t the loo this minute!" Draco said, aghast.

"I'm not trying to…! Look, I'm clicking on the damned loo but he won't go…!"

On the screen SimDraco was suddenly surrounded by a yellow puddle. He began to wail and sob, depressed, arms drooping at his sides.

"You wanker…! You made me wet myself!" Draco cuffed Harry on the back of the head.

"Knock that off!" He laughed. "It's just a GAME, Dray…!" Harry looked back to the screen and clicked on the bathtub. "There; he can have a nice long soak in the bath…"

"BUBBLE bath, if you don't mind!" Draco said in a snarky tone.

"All right, bubble bath." Harry agreed, still chuckling.

"So where's your character?"

"He was at work; he ought to be home anytime now…"

"GOOD. He can clean up the mess." Draco said, turning away in a huff.


	2. First Date

SIM-ply Bored 2 – First Date

"Yes; three days from now will be quite easily done. Four healing draughts…? Of course..." Draco smiled pleasantly, rising from the table and shaking the hand of the elderly witch, who remained seated. He took his leave of her, strolling into the floo room to return to the castle. Not a profitable afternoon, but sometimes it felt good just to help some of the more seasoned of the wizarding world.

Harry was not anywhere to be seen… damn it all. He wanted to get him to help with these potions… Harry didn't have any classes to teach today, after all… He went in search of him and found him in their shared quarters.

Harry was relaxed in his favorite chair, his computer on his lap.

"Bloody hell. Again?" He asked, irritated.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, looking up at him.

"That blasted muggle contraption…!" He sighed. "What is it about that thing that has you so enthralled…?"

"It's not the computer, it's the game… oh come on. It's just a bit of fun…" Harry chuckled softly.

"Maybe for you; it's not so fun for me. Your little person on there isn't fat." Draco shot back with a distinct pout.

"He's not fat anymore; I enrolled him karate classes and he never misses a class. He's trimmed up quite a bit… looks a lot more like you, now." Harry chuckled as Draco moved to look at the screen. The background was much different this time; a building with little two-seat tables with white lace tablecloths on them, each little chair had a heart for a backrest. The wallpaper was wreathed with roses and pink, and neon lights on the walls in the shapes of hearts. Even the lighting, pretty little chandeliers of wrought silver had light globes covered in softly glowing roses.

"Where the bloody hell are they…?" Draco asked, eyeing the place hesitantly. "That place looks eerily like Madame Puddyfoot's…" he mumbled, admiring all the details that had been put into the place. Even the little centerpieces looked right, with the stupid little Cupid statues…

"Not exactly; couldn't get the falling hearts to come out of the ceiling from nowhere, but it'll do…" Harry laughed.

"Do you actually build these houses Harry…?"

"This one I did… I wanted this to be special…"

"That must have taken you hours…!" Draco mused, leaning on Harry's shoulder to watch SimHarry and SimDraco be guided to a seat at a table by a hostess. They sat at a table together, chatting for a bit in their nonsense language. SimHarry must have said something funny because SimDraco began to laugh, nearly falling out of his chair. Draco frowned in distaste at the lack of decorum being displayed; he would never act that way in public even if he was madly smitten…! "Harry, what language are they speaking? I speak fourteen languages and I'm absolutely certain I've never heard anyone talking the way they are… even the music is in that gibberish…"

"It's Simlish."

"Sim… what…?"

"Simlish." Harry repeated patiently; he thought it rather sweet that Draco was interested in learning anything at all about what muggles do, or why. "The designers of the game decided it would be better, I guess, for them to jabber away in a language no one could understand… that way the game is usable for anyone in any country and any language…"

"Oh… and this makes sense to muggles?"

"It must; this is a pretty popular game." Harry grinned softly, watching as the couple on the screen proceeded to hold hands as they sipped wine and ate dinner. SimHarry leaned over and offered a bite to SimDraco, who accepted it, the two smiling dreamily at each other.

Draco frowned at the screen. "Are they on a date?"

"Yeah. First date." Harry agreed, watching, choosing more interactions.

"And you get to tell them what to do…?" Draco asked.

"They don't always do what I tell 'em to…" Harry said. On the screen, SimHarry leaned in for a kiss, but SimDraco stood up, pushing his would-be romantic partner away as he said something in a rankled and irritated tone. "Oh, bullocks." Harry frowned, sighing.

Draco was now confused. "Why did you tell him to do that?"

"I didn't… these characters in this game have a personality of their own… obviously, he's not ready for his first kiss…" Harry shrugged. "Gotta butter him up some more…"

"First kiss…?"

"Yeah. First kiss, first date… the whole kit and caboodle…"

"But… where's he going?" Draco demanded as SimDraco wandered off. "Go after him!" he scowled at SimHarry.

"I will…" Harry took a few moments to try to clear off the commands he'd entered so his character would go after the other one.

"Who's that…?" another Sim approached SimHarry. He thought he recognized her, but why in the name of Merlin's Blue Balls would Harry put that overbearing witch in the game too?

"Oh... let me see. That's Pansy Parkinson." Harry answered, running his mouse over the girl who came up to SimHarry.

Draco scowled. "Why the hell would you put that twit in there?"

"Oh, I just needed filler characters. It's nothing serious, Dray. They haven't even talked before, I…" Harry cut off his sentence as SimPansy flirted with SimHarry, running her hand up his arm, sweet-talking him in a clearly suggestive tone.

"That hussy…!" Draco growled, and then watched with undisguised glee as SimDraco ran up and began to slap her repeatedly, then turned and slapped SimHarry as well. "That serves you right, flirting with that hussy!" Draco smirked.

"He didn't flirt, she did!"

"I didn't see you pushing her away, so it's the same thing…!" Draco fired back. Harry rolled his eyes and had his character apologize to the now weeping SimDraco. "Don't you dare forgive him! Make him earn it!" Draco growled at SimDraco, much to the amusement of Harry.

To Draco's ultimate irritation, it only took a few minutes of sweet-talking and the pair on the screen was hand in hand again. "Merlin; he's a love-besotted sap…!" he mumbled as the pair began to slow dance in the middle of the restaurant.

Harry chuckled softly. "There… now, let's see if they'll kiss…" He said, clicking the screen to have his character try again. The two snuggled, then a movie scene ensued, the two kissing and floating into the air, their bodies pressed close, eyes for no one but each other when the kiss ended. Everything around them went all blurry, awash in hearts and sparkles, the pair glowing in the moment, pink glowing sparkles swirling about them. "Aw, how sweet…"

"Yes… very interesting; but Harry, why the bloody hell has everything gone pink…?" Draco asked with a frown.

"First kiss." Harry grinned at him.

"So let me get this straight; Muggles see everything all pink and sparkly when they have their first kiss…?" Draco asked, trying to keep a straight face. It was all much too comical.

Harry snorted with laughter. "No, of course not… it's just to emphasize how romantic it all is…" The two Sims held each other, dancing a bit longer, then began to kiss again.

"I guess it is, a little…" Draco agreed with a bit of reluctance, then stared in silent shock when an old woman suddenly appeared and began yelling, bashing them both on the head with her sizeable handbag, scolding them both thoroughly. Draco quickly found his voice again. "What the bloody hell is Professor McGonogall doing in a tea room?!" he demanded.

Harry laughed. "That's not Professor McGonogall…"

"Well then who the bloody hell is it?! Is she Voldemort's mother?!"

"Merlin, no…!" He laughed harder. "Her name is Mrs. Crumplebottom…"

"Crumplebottom?! The name suits her; she's nothing but an old harridan, that's what! Leave them alone, you ridiculously ancient crone! They weren't bothering you!" Draco growled at the screen. SimDraco was crying and Mrs. Crumplebottom was verbally tearing into SimHarry now. "Have them Avada Kedavra her!!" he demanded, cuffing Harry on the shoulder.

"They don't have magic, they're muggles…!" He chortled.

"Ha! They do so! They levitated when they kissed! Muggles can't do that!"

"That was just a movie…"

"Well make a movie of them doing her in! Harry, you at least could Imperious her to make her go away…!"

"I tell you they don't have magic…" Harry answered, chuckling.

"She's awful! She's ruined their first date!" Draco pouted.


	3. A Night of Fireworks

**_A Night of Fireworks_**

Harry glanced about and smiled; no sign of Draco. He ought to be busy enough out in the greenhouses for the next several hours… perfect time to go ahead and play for a while… he slipped into the study and opened up his computer, starting up his muggle video game. He was really enjoying playing this silly game and found he couldn't wait to be done with classes and meddle in their simulated lives every moment he could… it was extremely addictive, especially now that he'd found the cheat codes and could avoid having to make them run to the loo every ten minutes or so. He'd started his game and had taken his Sims on a second date and was enjoying watching them interact; they rarely spoke with any other Sims at this point in time.

"Every time I leave you alone, Harry Potter; you're at that game again…!" Draco said as he strolled into the room. "So what are you up to this time, hmm?"

"Just a little date…"

Draco sauntered over and gazed at the screen, scoffing a bit at what he saw. SimDraco was perusing the clothing rack while SimHarry hovered nearby, watching him. "I know you were raised by muggles, but I know you know better places to take a bloke on a date than a clothing store…!"

"My Sim took your Sim to a date at the Mega-Mall. The clothing store isn't all that's there; they have a dance club with a karaoke bar, there's a sushi bar and restaurant, a place with spas and a pool they can use and even a movie theater… Your character wanted to go clothes shopping, so I let him...."

"Sounds like I should get involved; you have abominable taste…" Draco smirked.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry smirked back at him, but did allow Draco to settle down in a chair close to him to see the screen as well. SimDraco went to a rack and a screen popped up, allowing a choice of clothing to be made. Draco insisted that Harry scroll through every single one of the screens before finally he decided on one he found even close to suitable. SimDraco took the item and stepped into the changing room. Grinning, Harry clicked on the changing room and chose an activity.

"What did you just do?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"You'll see…" Harry said enigmatically. Draco watched as SimHarry sneaked across the screen, looked about furtively, then slipped inside the same changing booth as SimDraco.

"What the bloody…" Draco started as the booth began to vibrate and jump and sparks flew up over the booth. Several other Sims in the store ran over to cheer them on, including the cashier. The audience was clearly enjoying the spectacle as much as the participants were; they were catcalling and cheering. Harry glanced at him and had to laugh at the look of complete incredulity on Draco's face. "What…?"

"It's called a public Woo-Hoo." Harry snickered.

"A what…?"

"They're shagging, Draco." He clarified.

"Shagging?! Merlin, Harry, we're in public…! Look at that, we have a bloody audience and they're cheering…! The least you could have done was a silencing charm…!" Draco protested. "Merlin…! Why bother to have it under cover at all…?" he demanded.

"Oh, I can make it a bit more public." Harry smirked as fireworks exploded over the changing booth and SimHarry hopped out of the booth, a purple smiling heart spinning over his head. He gazed directly out at them and grinned, giving them a double thumbs-up.

"More public than that…? You can't mean to have them shag out in the open…!"

"You'll see if you just hang on…" Harry responded, scrolling over and clicking on a hot tub.

"A soak in a hot tub…? What, are they going to snog in there?"

"For starters…" Harry agreed, clicking on several more actions. SimHarry jumped and spun, changing into a Speedo swimsuit.

"Now that is one little outfit I'd like to see you in…" Draco mused.

"I'll stick with my red trunks, thanks…" Harry chuckled and SimDraco strolled up, jumping and spinning also.

His swimsuit could barely pass for any sort of a swimsuit at all; it was a male g-string. It was nothing more than a cup of jet black adorned by a silver snake on the front held in place by several silvery chains. The back was only a single string going up between the cheeks of his bum. "What happened to my clothes…?! Bloody hell, Harry, I'm naked…!" Draco protested.

"Nah, your bits are covered…" Harry laughed. "Look; I put a dragon tattoo on your butt; you'd never see it with a normal swimsuit…"

"You want me to get a dragon tattoo on my bum…?"

"It'd be cool… or maybe a big white dragon that covers your whole back… that'd be a sight for sure…" Harry grinned.

"I might think about it… as long as you don't mean a muggle tattoo. No one is coming near ME with muggle needles!" Draco said with a scowl. The two Sims settled in the spa and began chatting with the other resident in the pool, and Draco eyed that other Sim suspiciously. "That is NOT the Pansy girl, is it…?"

"Oh, no… that's just Hermione." Harry answered as the SimHarry and SimDraco cuddled up close and began to kiss.

"Hey, stop that! Don't have us kiss in front of that mudblood…!"

"We won't be doing that for long… and stop calling her a mudblood." Harry smirked as the computer switched to a video showing SimHarry making what was clearly an indecent proposal to SimDraco which was pondered then accepted. SimHarry pounced on SimDraco and both vanished under the boiling water of the spa.

"Merlin's balls, Harry…! What…? Another Woo-Hoo…?"

"Yep… right in the spa…" Harry chuckled as their heads appeared back to back; they turned and SimHarry jumped on SimDraco again. A foot broke the water then sank back down into the water. A hand appeared, was grabbed by another hand, and as they sank out of view fireworks went off above the spa.

"You shagged me right there in front of Grainger…! Harry?! She was still in the water…!" Draco objected instantly, outraged.

"She's not in the spa anymore…!" Harry laughed and to show Draco he was telling the truth, he zoomed out. SimHermione had gone to the bar and was chatting up a dark-skinned Sim. "See…? She's chatting up Blaise Zabini now."

"Blaise and Hermione…? Ugh! Potter, you have a perverted sense of humor…!"

"They're doing that on their own; I don't have any control over them…" Harry chuckled.

"Well where's that crazy lady with the purse? Grainger needs to be chased around and taught manners!" Draco objected as the two seemed to be getting quite close and chummy with each other.

"I don't control her either… can't do a thing about Mrs. Crumplebottom."

"Well you have to do SOMEthing…!" Draco insisted.

"I could play Blaise later…" Harry smirked. "If you want me to…"

"YES, I do want you to! You will NOT allow that mudblood to pounce on my best mate…!" Draco demanded. Harry laughed and continued to play his game.


	4. Will Thou Take This Sim?

Will Thou Take This Sim…?

Draco stepped out of the bath, taking the towel off the rack and drying himself off. It had been a long day, and there were several Hufflepuff students who were completely irritating him. How thick could one be and manage to be a sixth year…? Those three should have been held back, forced to retake their fifth year. They studied hard, but nothing seemed to sink in through their blasted thick skulls… He pushed the thought out of his mind with conscious effort. All he wanted now was a bit of companionship, then bed. He paused, glancing about the quiet quarters he shared with harry and scowled. Damned computer got more of Harry's time than his… well the thing would have to share Harry's time tonight.

He set off to find Harry and found him kicked back in bed, the muggle thing on his lap. Damned thing... he scowled and moved to the bedside, folding his arms. "The den is bad enough; now it's taking over my bed?!" he demanded.

"Oh, come off it Draco. I was bored…" Harry rolled his eyes at the melodramatic tone and pose.

"So what are you doing now? You play that thing too much."

"Come sit and watch." Harry encouraged.

Draco slipped onto the bed beside him and scowled at the screen. "So where's your clicker thing?" he asked, noting its absence.

"This computer doesn't really need a mouse, Draco. It has this pad here…" Harry slid his finger across a silver smooth surface in the center of the bottom of the keyboard and the pointer on the screen responded to his touch.

"Weird. Muggle devices are simply weird." He said flatly.

Harry laughed, keeping his eyes on the screen. The Sims were just outside of what looked like a hotel, the building seemed to be stucco tinted with what Draco considered to be horrible tones of pink. The pair was seated on a bench beside a bubbling fountain with a horrible little cherub perched at the top of it, water bubbling merrily away. "What a horrible place… where have you taken me this time?" Draco asked.

"On vacation, to the best resort available on the beach… not good enough for a Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"Well… I suppose it will have to do…" Draco smirked back loftily.

Harry chuckled, giving the SimHarry instructions. "Well… let's see if this works… tried it earlier and it wasn't such a great response…" Harry said, watching the screen now.

"Tried what? What are you doing to me NOW, Harry Potter?!" Draco demanded. "It's bad enough you got me beat up by that harridan, and then shagged me in front of Grainger…"

"I told you, the spa was empty when they shagged… really, Draco, this isn't us, it's a video game…"

"You made him look like me. It's me. Now what are you doing?"

"You're just gonna have to watch…"

"You're going balmy, Harry…" Draco said, frowning, but he did subside and watch as the pair on the computer screen began to talk. SimHarry held SimDraco's hands and pulled him to his feet, talking to him. SimDraco smiled and listened, nodding. The bubble image over SimDraco's head was SimHarry, and Sim Harry's thought bubble was of SimDraco. Suddenly a movie started; Draco watched as SimHarry suddenly went down on one knee, grinning like a hopeful lovesick sot as he pulled a box out of his pocket, offering it up. A ring inside glinted and glimmered and SimDraco gasped, snatching the box. He put the ring on his finger and held it up, the stone glimmering, then leapt upon SimHarry to kiss him soundly, one leg up in the air. Hearts swirled about the pair as they kissed and a romantic tune played.

"At least he has taste… it seems to have a decent sized stone…" Draco said in a snarky tone.

"Oh come on. You said you loved your bonding ring." Harry returned, glancing at him.

Draco couldn't help it; he smiled softly, glancing at the simple silver ring on his finger. "Yes, I do love it…" he agreed after a moment.

Harry leaned over and pulled open his side-table drawer. "I was planning to have a more romantic moment than this…" he said, straightening up. Draco could see he had a small black velvet box in his hand with a very recognizable insignia on the lid of the box of entwined hands set with a little crystal in the center… Dreelings… the wizarding jewelry store...

"Harry…?" Draco murmured, eyes growing wide.

Harry held out the box to him. "Will you…?" he asked, opening the box. Inside was a wedding band, one created in purest silver of a dragon entwining round and round, with tiny emerald shards all along the visible body, and a large diamond for an eye.

"Oh… Merlin…" Draco whispered, taking the box, staring at the ring.

Harry grinned as he watched his boyfriend, waiting for him to say something… He was beginning to think that Draco wasn't really interested and he sighed, smile fading as he moved to set the computer aside. Maybe he'd made a mistake and Draco wanted the simple relationship they shared right now, maybe…

"YES!" Draco leapt on him, pinning him to the bed and kissing him, soundly removing any trace of doubt Harry might have had.


	5. SIMulation and Education

Draco strolled into the library fully expecting to find Harry on the computer again, but to his surprise Harry wasn't there. The muggle contraption was on, sitting on the desk, and the characters were moving about on their own. He glanced about… perhaps Harry had just stepped out to the loo.

He paused, and then pulled up the chair, sitting down and gazing at the screen. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek and see just what Harry was up to this time… The building was different; it was a place with a lot of modern furniture, the type that muggles seemed to favor nowadays. Draco preferred the classical styles himself. And those characters on the screen were definitely NOT him or Harry. It only took him a moment to figure out exactly who they were, though. The first one he saw brown bushy hair and was dressed in a Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform; definitely Grainger. Were her eyes really that color? He'd never noticed her eyes were that golden shade of brown… Interesting... A second Sim in the screen was flame-haired and dressed in a Gryffindor Quidditch team uniform, bright blue… that must be Weasley. He always had trouble telling those damned Weasley boys apart, but he assumed since the redhead was currently snogging Grainger it must be Harry's best mate Ron. There was a third Sim in the room who was not involved in the snogging session, but clearly impatient to have his turn to interact with one of the other two. This one Draco recognized immediately; Harry had done a stellar job in reproducing his friend Blaise, even down to the stylish hairstyle and clothing that he preferred currently. Tall, handsome, dark-skinned, SimBlaise paced impatiently, images of Weasley constantly appearing in the thought bubble above his head.

"Bloody hell… what is it you're doing here, Harry…?" He murmured, studying the screen a long moment. He tentatively touched the mouse, and then pushed it about a bit; getting a feel for how the movements of the potato-shaped thing controlled the pointer on the screen, which currently resembled a slowly flapping snitch. Draco took up the mouse and pushed it around, seeing how it controlled the pointer on the screen. Experimentally, he rested his hand over the thing; it was rather comfortable to rest your hand on… he clicked; it was controlling the Weasel. All right; this could be fun… He grinned wickedly. He could really get the Weasel in a lot of trouble… He'd love to see him slapped about by that hideous woman with the handbag… the trouble was, where to find the old bat…?

"You can play when I'm done, Dray." Harry said drolly behind him.

Draco immediately rose from the chair, feeling a faint flush touching his cheeks. He felt like he'd been caught peeking in the window when Grainger and Weasley were snogging for real… "Don't be ridiculous…! I don't want… it's your bloody game, Potter…!"

Harry laughed as he strolled over, slipping easily back into his chair. "Do you want them to do anything in particular…?"

"I want you to get that mudblood away from my best mate." He ordered, irritated.

"Oh come on; she's not even paying any attention to him… besides, he's the one who called and asked if he could come over…" Harry answered, taking the mouse in hand, a grin on his face.

"I don't give a rat's arse. Click on him already and get him out of there…"

"Well; I could do that, but I promise you, he won't leave happy…"

Draco scowled. "Why in Merlin's name wouldn't he be happy to leave? They're not paying him any attention…"

Harry clicked several times, irritatingly too quickly for Draco to see exactly how he accessed where they were currently looking. A menu popped up with photos on it and little lines filled with red and percentages under photos. "See these lines here…? They represent the strengths of the relationships…"

Draco saw that both the little snapshot of SimHermione and SimBlaise each had full bars under them, and also doubled hearts. "So he likes them both… what's the problem…? What does that mean…?"

"Ron's in love." He answered simply. "He's quite mad about Blaise, actually…"

"Why in the world would you make my best mate fall in love with your best mate?" Draco asked, frowning.

"I didn't do it, Dray. In this game, the characters can interact even when you don't play them… They did this on their own… I tell you, they're in love."

Draco scowled at the screen. "What…?"

"They've got a triad going on… here. I'll show you. Let me take off my commands and let them do whatever it is that they want to do." He sat back, erasing all the commands he had imposed on SimRon character.

SimRon released SimHermione and SimBlaise instantly moved forward, clearly eager to be the center of SimRon's attention. SimBlaise said something in gibberish that SimRon found quite flattering by his blush and shy giggle, then took his hand and began kissing his way up SimRon's arm.

"Merlin… I may be ill…" Draco looked on in shock.

"I don't see anything wrong with it…"

"But Harry… its RON…!"

"You sound like Ron when I first started thinking YOU looked interesting." Harry laughed softly. "If this bothers you, then you certainly won't want to see what else they get up to…" Harry smirked, watching the screen, relaxed back with his arms folded.

Draco wondered how the hell Harry could be so calm watching this… SimBlaise headed to the bedroom and SimRon followed… each of them made the rather rumpled bed, then sat with their backs against the headboard, chatting amiably. After a while, they snuggled close to each other and then began snogging heavily.

"Oh come on… you made them do that… didn't you…?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, hands in the air. "Wizard's honor; I didn't touch the mouse at all, not even magically…"

Draco looked back and the two leapt under the blankets and it looked like a wrestling match, laughing and squealing… He realized what they were doing before the fireworks display began or the little purple heart with the manic grin appeared over their heads. "Merlin… they're shagging…? But… but…"

"I looked at this Sim's memories." Harry clicked a couple more times and another menu came up with a picture of a head and the brain emphasized. Harry clicked there and there were a whole list of horizontally scrolling icons; several of them were Woo-Hoo hearts. "You see…? I just created him as married to Hermione, but with free will enabled, this character has been with each of them more than once… and he's married to Hermione…" Harry smirked, clearing the screen and allowing the game to proceed without his interference.

SimRon and SimBlaise emerged from the blankets again and snuggled together, sighing with contentment. SimHermione moved in and settled in a second bed against the apparently to sleep. Draco scowled at the screen. "Why doesn't she slap the fool out of Ron for cheating on her?! I slapped you for letting Pansy TALK to you, but it doesn't bother Grainger that they're shagging?!"

"Not in the slightest… you see, I found a new cheat." Harry answered. "It removed all jealousy in their reactions…"

"Another cheat…? Do you ever just play that game without cheating…?"

"It's more fun with the cheats." Harry chuckled.

"Well… perhaps you could turn that one off for a bit… can you…?

"I could… but why would I?"

"I'd love to watch Weasley get slapped senseless." He laughed and Harry swatted at him.

_________________LATER THAT AFTERNOON_______________________

Ron Weasley poked his head through the door of Harry's classroom. "Hey, mate. You busy…?"

"Never too busy for you, mate. Come on in." Harry grinned softly at him, pushing the stack of grading aside.

"So…? Did he see…?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, Draco saw. Got quite an eyeful, actually..." Harry chuckled. "Your Sim was quite randy this morning…"

Ron chuckled softly. "Yeah… he does get that way… so what all happened? How'd he take it?" He prompted, sitting on the edge of his desk, grinning at his friend.

"Well, he didn't like Blaise around Hermione one bit…" Harry said teasingly.

"You know that's not what I'm worried about. He's never gotten past the whole mudblood pureblood thing. Hell, he still treats Hermione like she has Dragon Pox half the time… Come on, Harry, stop holding out on me…!"

Harry relented with a laugh. "They not only made out, they shagged in bed. Draco was a little shocked, but he seems to be adjusting to the idea all right…"

"You made our characters shag…?" Ron looked surprised.

"No. I think you did. You play that almost as much as I do… what, do you have them shag twice a day or what…?" Harry accused. "I let your character have free will and he pounced on Blaise…"

Ron blushed. "Oh, uh… yeah. Something like that…"

"Well, I think seeing that going on might get him ready for the real story… just tell Blaise to keep it under wraps for a few more days… then I'll invite both of you over for dinner. Hermione is still out of town so it all works out great…"

"Absolutely brilliant, mate…" Ron's smile shone forth. "I do love them both, you know… but it took Hermione hitting me in the head to make me even realize about Blaise…"

"I told her to hit you." Harry smirked.

"Busybody." He accused.

"Prat." Harry retorted.

"Thanks." Ron smiled at his old friend.


	6. I Am NOT FAT!

I am NOT Fat!

Another day, another potion… Draco moved into the library to see Harry once more on that muggle contraption. What was the fascination anyway… was he playing that game again…? This time he moved quietly up behind Harry, not letting the other wizard know he was there while he took a moment to examine the screen. His eyes immediately landed on was the image of a slim-boned young man with long blonde hair caught back in a pony tail with a pointed slim face and blue eyes, wearing a loose muggle t-shirt with a big yellow happy face plastered across the chest and a stomach too huge for belief.

"Now Dray…" Harry started.

"Bloody fucking hell… Is that me…?" Draco demanded.

"Well… yes…" he admitted, a bit chagrined.

"…why the bloody hell am I so fat? That's even worse than the last time! You DO fantasize about me being fat…!" he accused.

"No, of course not… he's not fat anyway, Draco. He's pregnant."

Draco stared at Harry. "What?!"

"You heard me… he's pregnant. It's his first child, by the way…" Harry smirked at Draco's shocked expression. "He IS a little overweight, though… he absolutely refuses to work out at all when he's up the duff; I'll get him into fencing classes once he's delivered the baby…"

"How the bloody hell did you get me pregnant?! We're both wizards, but come on, that's a muggle game, isn't it…? Muggle males don't get pregnant!"

"No, they don't but I found this great cheat code…"

"You cheated to get me pregnant?!"

"Well… yes, I guess you could put it that way…" Harry agreed with a smirk.

Draco looked scandalized. "And is YOUR character pregnant??"

"No… Can't handle two pregnant men in one house…"

"How…? Bloody Hell, we aren't even married…!"

"They got married while you were on that trip to hunt down potions ingredients… you didn't expect me to just sit on my hands all that week, did you…?"

"You better have done the wedding right, Potter… so where the hell are you?" He demanded.

Harry moved the mouse over a photo to the right side of the screen that had a face very similar to Harry's, even down to the scar on his forehead and his newer squarish glasses. "Here… in the back yard, stargazing…"

"I'm inside pregnant with your brat and you're outside? You better damned well get in there and take care of me Potter!" Draco cuffed him on the back of the head. "Give me that damned clicky-thing…!"

"It's a mouse and you wouldn't know how to run this…!" Harry laughed, moving the screen view to shift to Draco's character again, telling his own to go and take care of the blonde, who was beginning to complain and stomp his foot; he wanted something and damned if Draco could figure out what it was.

"I don't give a damn what you call it… so where the bloody hell are you?!" he demanded and the scene changed after only a moment to a scene of Harry in the back yard, staring up at the sky through the telescope. A distant light in the sky blinked into existence and suddenly an alien spacecraft zoomed into the center of the screen, obliterating the star-strewn night sky, hovering over Harry's character. The dark-haired figure stared at it then tried to run; a green beam appeared and he was sucked, fighting wildly, up into the belly of the craft which then zipped off the screen.

"What the fuck was that?!" Draco demanded. "Where did you go?!"

"Oh shit… Alien abduction." Harry sat back in his chair.


	7. You Must Be Kidding Serves You Right!

Not You Too…! Serves you Right…!

"Lumos." Draco said quietly, setting the charm into motion to light up the tip of his wand as a beacon of light. He had woken in the middle of the night to find his bed empty; Harry had slipped out sometime during the night. He now just wanted to know where he'd gone…as if he couldn't guess. Potter was probably playing that game on that comptuteter… he had to learn how to pronounce the name of the bloody thing; after all it was becoming his largest competitor for Harry's attention lately.

He made his way down the hall and then lowered his wand when he spotted light from the sitting room. "Nox…" he said quietly and moved to peer into the sitting room. There was Harry, as he suspected, computer on his lap.

"Potter, you have to SLEEP sometime…" he scolded.

Harry looked up, startled, and then looked chagrined. "Sorry… I DID try to sleep, but I really couldn't. I thought perhaps I'd play a bit…"

"That bloody well figures." Draco said, moving to sit beside him. "So what is it that's happening that has you so enthralled?"

"The aliens brought Harry back." Harry answered. Draco looked at the screen; sure enough, there was SimHarry with his arms about SimDraco, the two snogging happily away.

"Well at least you made it back before the birth…!" Draco grunted.

Harry laughed. "You're taking this game much too seriously…" he teased.

"You're the one playing with our lives like you're some Greek God or something…" Draco half-smirked as he watched SimHarry suddenly turn green, running to the bathroom. "Look; it serves you right. You're throwing up now… that's what you get for running out on me…"

"I never ran out on you; he was abducted by aliens…!" Harry laughed.

"Same thing to me…" he answered.

"Oh Merlin… could it be…?" Harry looked at the screen and began to click; none of it made any sense to Draco.

"Could what be? What's happened…?"

"He's not sick, Draco." Harry half-chuckled.

"He isn't?"

"No, he's pregnant."

"Pregnant…? How the hell is he…? Did I get you pregnant…? Did you cheat for that too?" Draco asked.

"No… he's pregnant from the aliens."

"How in Merlin's name do aliens get you pregnant?!" he demanded.

"How should I know? It's simply one of the things that can happen in this game… by the way, alien abduction and male pregnancy from that abduction ISN'T a cheat…" Harry explained. "The baby might be an alien; if it is it'll have green skin…"

"Bloody hell… Muggles are absolutely mad…!"

"That's not all… in this version of the game; the baby could be a werewolf…"

"So Lupin is an alien…?"

"…or the baby could be a vampire…"

"What the hell does Severus have to do with this?"

"…or…" Harry continued, chortling. "The baby could be infected with Plantism…"

"Plantism…? Is Professor Sprout an alien too?!"

Harry couldn't help but continue to laugh. "No, no… that's just what can happen when you get abducted…"

"So you can't manage to get pregnant by me, instead you go and get yourself abducted while I'M PREGNANT to go and have your jollies with have sex with some loopy alien?!" Draco demanded, offended.

"You saw it; that abduction wasn't voluntary…!" Harry chuckled.

"Maybe not… but you didn't have to let them shag you!"


	8. SIMple Pain and Joy

Merlin Help Us – Here it Comes!

Draco moved past the study and frowned, seeing Harry seated at that stupid computer again. "Bloody hell, Harry… you aren't still playing on that loony contraption, are you…?"

Harry looked up and shrugged innocently, grinning. "It just sort of pulls you in… It's a break from reality and its fun."

"You need to show me how to use that blasted muggle toy." Draco grumbled, moving up behind him. It was another view of the mansion that had been created for their characters, with SimHarry kneeling in front of SimDraco, rubbing his tummy and talking absolute nonsense to the huge bulge of his belly. "What the bloody hell…?"

"I'm… well, he's talking to the baby…"

"Talking to an unborn baby…? Is that something Muggles commonly do…?"

"Sure; it makes them both happy…"

"So why aren't you fat?" he demanded.

"Fat…?"

"You said you were pregnant." Draco reminded. "You should be fat too!"

"That'll happen in time… look. He has a little belly…" Harry pointed out.

Draco watched a moment, and then SimDraco began to wail and cry in clear pain, wrapping both hands around his swollen stomach. SimHarry began to scream and yell as well, clearly in pure panic mode, grabbing his face and screaming along with SimDraco and jumping up and down. "What the hell…? Is he having a fit…? And why are you doing that insane dance…?"

"Um… You're having your baby…" Harry answered, watching the screen as the birth sequence began to play.

"Shouldn't he be in the hospital…? He can't give birth in a home! He's a wizard!" Draco protested.

"It's a GAME, Draco…" Harry smirked.

"So what…?!"

"So he won't die in childbirth. I promise…" he assured him.

"He's yelling like he's about to die…!"

"Just wait for it…" Harry smirked, watching the video began to play. The camera moved upwards and showed the green diamond-shaped thing (the plumbob) above the character's head, then a little door opened and a tiny plumbob came out, swirling about the bigger one. After a moment a baby appeared out of a green cloud, sparkling and flying about the SimDraco character as he cringed away from it.

"Why is it green? Look, it's leaving a vapor trail…! Does it need a new diaper already?!"

Harry laughed but didn't answer as the baby landed in a horrified SimDraco's arms. The blonde on the screen held the child at arms length a moment, then the camera zoomed in to show a baby with Draco's features and Harry's dark hair. The baby cooed and SimDraco reconsidered, now cuddling the baby close with a smile.

"Well… I suppose it is cute enough…" Draco frowned. SimDraco put the baby down and began to wail again, clutching his stomach. "What the hell…?"

"Oh, crap…" Harry laughed. "I didn't see that coming…"

"See what…? Oh, bloody hell; is it another baby…?"

"Sure is; aw, how sweet, our Sims had twins… a boy and a girl…" Harry chortled.

"That bloody well figures, Potter…" Draco drawled as the second baby drifted down into SimDraco's arms; the child was pale with blonde hair and bright green eyes. SimHarry had picked up the second baby and was cooing and cuddling the child. "Okay, so now what?" Draco asked.

"Now we raise them…"

"Are you going to be any help at all?" Draco demanded.

"What…?"

"You went and got yourself abducted by aliens when I was pregnant… you surely weren't any help then!"

"That wasn't by choice…"

"Doesn't matter…! Off stargazing when you should be tending to my every need…! You need to learn how to take care of a Malfoy…!"

"I won't stargaze when you get pregnant again…" Harry chortled.

"What do you mean? Malfoys only have to have ONE pregnancy…! I have my heir right there!" Draco pointed at the baby boy.

"But Woo-Hooing is so much fun…" Harry smirked.

"It is, but I don't have to get pregnant every time…!"


	9. Toddling Along

Draco made some careful notes upon his parchment, one finger carefully marking his place in the crabbed, tiny writing in the four-inch thick tome on the desk. This new book he'd gotten from the book dealer was quite old; easily as old as any within the castle library. He'd learned quickly not to trust the author's description of the functions of his potions; one that had been marked as to 'Guarantee You Never Grow Old' was actually quite a fatal poison. Well, that would have ensured you never grew old, all right… but not by living.

The author of this book was definitely a Dark witch or wizard, but some of the potions were quite good. He'd found one that actually could reverse the effects of the venom of the Runespoor snake; until now he had only found remedies that would halt the effects and leave the victim forever partially crippled by the venom of that three-headed snake.

He glanced up as Harry moved into the room, his computer bag under his arm. "Hey Dray…"

"Going to play again?" Draco asked offhandedly, focused on what he was doing.

"For a little while; you don't mind, do you?" he asked, taking his favorite chair beside the window.

"As long as you turn that blasted thing off when you get in bed from now on, I don't…" He retorted, checking his notes over.

Harry grinned softly. "All right, all right; no more computer games in bed."

"Deal." Draco agreed. He heard the game start up and then tuned it out as he finished with the notations; this potion would be expensive and actually quite dangerous to make, but the results and the help it could be to at least one wizard he knew of would be invaluable and worth the effort.

It was over an hour later when he was satisfied with his notes; he was sure he would need to alter this potion somewhat… he looked up at hearing Harry laugh. He watched his fiancée's face as he played that silly muggle game. Harry's eyes were sparkling, a tender loving smile on his lips; it was clear he was very involved in what was going on. Draco found he was more than a little jealous of the involvement and the clear pleasure Harry was getting simply from playing the game.

"What are you doing now…?" he asked to see what had him so happy.

"Teaching the twins to walk…" He answered. "I just got them talking a few minutes ago… come on, baby, come on…" he said encouragingly, never taking his eyes off the screen for a moment.

"You have to teach them to do things…?"

"They're babies, Dray. You have to teach them everything."

"Even potty training…?" he asked with distaste.

Harry chuckled. "Even that." He agreed.

"But surely there's a cheat for that…"

"Yes, there's a cheat for that, but I don't like to use that one. I like to teach them myself; its fun to see them hit all their milestones…"

"Changing nappies isn't fun." Draco commented.

"How would you know? You've never done it…" Harry answered, glancing at him.

"How could changing nappies full of poo be fun?" he asked pointedly.

Harry had to chuckle, turning back to his computer. "Of course THAT isn't fun, but babies in general are fun."

"How would you know? You haven't changed any diapers or taken care of any babies…"

"Sure I have; Ron and Hermione have kids, remember?"

"Oh. I never see the babies…"

"That's because you treat Hermione like she's contagious."

"I do not, I…"

"You do." Harry interrupted. "She's not sure how you'll treat her daughter so she doesn't bring her over. She's a gorgeous little thing…" Harry said with a wistful smile.

"I wouldn't be snarky to a baby…!" Draco said, moving over to lean on the back of Harry's chair, gazing at the screen. SimHarry was kneeling on the floor across from the baby girl; the boy was throwing a fit over to the side.

SimHarry was encouraging the baby girl to walk to him. She'd get up on her feet, toddle a step or two then fall over and whimper. SimHarry would move to her, pick her up and coddle her, then put her back where she started to encourage her all over again. Harry was murmuring right along with the Sim character. Draco watched him, again feeling that bit of jealousy welling up.

"So is the Weasel's baby walking yet?"

"Her name is Rosie, Dray. She's eighteen months old and she started walking about six months ago." Harry answered.

"Were you there…?"

"Yes; she took her first steps at her birthday party. She calls me 'UncaRee' and she took her first steps from Ron's arms to mine that same day…" Harry smiled softly as he recalled the afternoon. It had been loads of fun, and Harry had spent the day and night there as Draco had been out on another potions expedition.

"Oh…" he said softly.

"She did it!" Harry crowed as the girl, gurgling and giggling with delight, made the first full trip to her father's arms. SimHarry hugged her and danced about with her. Draco felt strangely left out. "Oh what a smart little girl…!" Harry crooned to the screen, beaming.

"Well where am I? Why aren't I there?" Draco demanded, pouting.

"I'm not sure… let me see." He clicked on the SimDraco icon and the screen switched to upstairs, where SimDraco was… dancing…?

"What is that…? What am I doing? Make me stop that!" Draco insisted as SimDraco did the same movements over and over.

"It's the Smustle… hang on…" Harry clicked to make him stop dancing.

"The what…?"

"A Sims dance. They like to do it, it makes them happy."

"Well… I think it's creepy."

"You should see it when a whole room full of Sims are doing it at the same time…"

"Ugh… I'll pass. So… hey. You're not pregnant anymore. What was it?"

"A boy." Harry smiled.

"A boy WHAT?" Draco added.

"Oh… he's a little special." Harry answered, clicking on a little icon and the camera zoomed to a child sitting in front of the toilet. To Draco's horror, the child was splashing in the toilet, squealing happily. Water was all over the bathroom in huge puddles. "Harry, get that baby out of the loo…!" He demanded.

"I'll send you to get him…" Harry said, clicking on SimDraco and sending him to correct the younger baby.

"Oh how disgusting… look at the mess he's made… oh Merlin…! He's sick…! The baby's turned green…!" Draco murmured.

Harry laughed. "Playing in the loo won't turn a baby green…"

"But he IS green, look at him…!"

"He's an alien baby. I told you, the aliens got my Sim pregnant…"

"Damn aliens better keep their hands off my boyfriend…!" Draco growled irritably.

Harry smirked. "They're married, Dray." He reminded.

"Well why aren't we?" Draco demanded. "I will NOT be outdone by a simulated creature…!"

Harry looked up at him. "What…?"

"Marry me, you idiot." Draco said. "We'll elope tonight…"

"Elope? Your mother will have an absolute fit…!"

"And if we DON'T elope, mother will be planning the wedding for nearly a year…!"

"But we have classes the day after tomorrow…"

"So you're telling me no?"

"No! I mean, no I'm not telling you no but… elope…? Are you sure…?"

"Harry James Potter, I am asking you to marry me. Is that a Yes or a No?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Not very romantic, Malfoy, but yes, of course I will…" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the whole situation.


	10. Wasted Days and Snarky Nights

Harry glanced over at the main table in the study of the rooms he shared with his new husband Draco. He and Dray hadn't had very many evenings alone, it seemed every time he looked about Draco had his nose buried in one of those dusty old tomes, working on something he wouldn't talk to Harry about.

He supposed he hadn't found what he wanted, for tonight he'd asked his old mentor, Severus Snape, to come over and help him to find what it is he desired. Harry had offered to help two days ago and Draco had simply told him that he had other help coming. He should have known who it would be…

Draco had been over at that table every waking hour this weekend. Harry had given up trying to get his attention, and had broken out his computer game to play. He'd gotten the pair tea, but gotten nothing more than a sneer from Severus. That man drove him insane. He sighed and allowed the game to load up, then began to work on a new character. If he couldn't be friends with him in life, maybe he'd just make a character for his Sims game and have his Sim character make friends with him. Hm. How to make him… He started up the character designer and began to make his selections.

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: Pale, sallow…

Eye color… what color were Severus' eyes, anyway? What the hell, he'd make 'em really dark brown…

Hair…? Harry began to flip through the hair styles, examining each then passing over each of them offhandedly; they'd never do. Well… this longhaired look wasn't bad. The ponytail was just not Severus' style.

Nose… long and pointed.

Face: angular…

Build: Slim…

Harry was so focused on creating his character representation of Snape he did not notice when Draco and Snape left the room. He finally noticed when he glanced about, then he sighed and shrugged. Ah, well. He'd have Draco back once this potion that was obsessing all of his time was done. Usually the focused part of the preparation of potions didn't take longer than, what... a week…? Except for regular tending, that was…

He clicked to save the character then went into his neighborhood, placing Severus Snape's Sim into a little bachelor apartment and ensuring he had a phone. Once he had the home set, he exited and went back to the neighborhood, then opened his Potter-Malfoy family to play.

After a while of playing, he glanced over and the two were back; neither seemed to be paying him the slightest bit of attention. He looked back at the screen and clicked on SimHarry, having him offer SimSeverus a gift. He chose several more actions, then pushed the computer back. He had to go use the loo…

Severus watched Harry out the corner of his eye, waiting until the younger wizard rose from the table and left his computer running. He smirked and rose, moving over to the computer, taking the mouse in hand.

Draco watched him a moment, curious. Severus clicked several times, turned down the volume, and then returned calmly to his seat again. "Severus, what…?"

"Have you found that reference to Pomegranate essential oils yet…? I need that in order to assist you, Draco. Focus, please." Severus said, redirecting his thoughts back to the potion. "You wanted this by the end of the month, did you not?"

"Well, of course… yes. Damn it I know where I saw that…" Draco was curious about what Severus had done, but applied himself to the potion. This was one he was making for a very special customer… and he did not want to delay it a moment longer than absolutely necessary.

Harry returned to the room, sitting down at his seat. He stared at the screen in disbelief as SimSeverus and SimHarry leapt at each other, suddenly vanishing in a cloud of dust as fists flew and a fight broke out between them. He watched, trying to break up the fight; SimDraco stood by, panicking as the fight proceeded. When the fight ended, SimHarry was crying and SimSeverus stalked away and out of the house.

"Bloody hell…!" Harry murmured, looking at the screen in disbelief. He'd told SimHarry to make friends with SimSeverus, not fight…! What had happened…?!

"What's wrong, Harry…?" Draco asked, looking over.

"Hum…? Oh. Nothing; its nothing…" he mumbled, still glaring at the screen. SimHarry was infuriated with SimSeverus… it would take quite a while before he was able to work up to even mutual dislike…! Disgusted, he turned off the computer and slipped it away, moving out of the room.

Draco looked pointedly at Severus, who ignored him for several long moments. Finally he looked up with a very calm expression, the faintest of smirks touching his lips.

"What did you do, Severus…?" Draco asked.

"Let us just say I injected a bit of reality into his simulated life." He said blandly, his smile growing. "If your husband intends to be friends with me, real or simulated, he's going to have to put a LOT of work into it…"


	11. Potions Ingredients

Harry sighed softly, glancing out the window, watching the students fly and play at practicing their Quidditch moves. He looked back into the library where he'd endured the presence of Severus Snape every day for the past two weeks. If not in here, then he was off in the potions lab with Draco and he'd hardly had a moment alone with him.

He returned his attention back to the game and watched as SimHarry and SimDraco played with their children, running about and throwing water balloons. He grinned softly, entertained at least by their silly antics.

"Professor Potter…?" One of the school's house elves appeared at his side, timidly slipping a note onto the table before she vanished once more.

Harry picked up the note, frowning slightly.

"Trouble, Harry…?" Draco asked, looking up from his work.

"Oh, nothing major… its one of my students; a Ravenclaw named Elaine Edgecombe… she's gotten herself into trouble in my classroom, it seems…" Harry said, rising immediately and striding for the door.

"Edgecombe…? She's usually not a problem at all…" Draco murmured, looking rather surprised.

"It seems that today she's decided to make an exception… I just hope she's not taking after Hermione." Harry commented with a grin as he headed out of the room and Draco laughed.

Snape smirked, turning the page to search for the next item. A few more days and they should have everything they needed to complete this potion and Draco would finally be satisfied…

--------------------------------------------------------A few hours later…-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry moved back into the library feeling rather disgruntled. Miss Edgecombe had not only 'gotten in trouble' in his class; she and one of the Slytherin students, Rondo Mockridge, had nearly turned his classroom upside down. He'd been hours putting everything back in place even with the assistance of the two wayward students. Elaine had been very apologetic and embarrassed; it seems the two had been practicing more than spell work and having gotten caught playing such an obviously sexual game was something she did not want getting back to her family. Mockridge had merely been smug; he'd have to tell Draco all about what those two were up to and bring it up before the school council to decide whether or not to tell their parents. He'd just sent Miss Edgecombe on to the hospital wing to ensure she would not end up pregnant from the escapade.

Neither Snape nor Draco seemed to have moved, though the pile of books on the table to be gone through was much smaller. "Any idea when you two will be finished with that potion…?" he asked.

"Two days, perhaps more." Severus answered, not looking up. "If you don't mind, we must focus on what we are doing…!" He said in an irritated tone. Draco rose from the table and hurried out of the room, a paper in hand, to check his potions stores.

Harry sighed and moved back to his little table under the window, hitting a key on his keyboard to get the little computer out of sleep mode. "May as well play some more…" he grumbled, sitting down.

While he'd been gone, the Sims had continued with their lives. The twins were kids now, running about on the play equipment he'd put outside for them. SimHarry and SimDraco were snogging in the bed, and a glance at their memories showed they'd woo-hoo'd at least once and even gone to work and back… days had passed in the game. He grunted. At least the Sims were having fun… wait… He paused, frowning, going back to the main screen. Where was Aren…? He zoomed out and there was no sign of the green toddler. "What the bloody hell…?" he muttered.

"Something wrong, Potter…?" Snape asked, looking over at him with an irritated look.

"I can't find the alien baby; he's gone…" he answered, searching the entire land area. Even the icon for the child on the left hand of the screen was gone. What the hell had happened…?!

"Alien child…?"

"My game, Severus. You know I've been playing this…"

"Ah, yes… rather interesting game." Severus drawled, turning his pointed nose back toward his books.

"What do you know about it?" Harry asked suspiciously, remembering when SimSeverus had gone ballistic the last time he'd left the computer in the room with Severus and Draco.

"I do keep up with some muggle trends; I even have a computer of my own." Severus said, rising, setting his quill aside. "Tell Draco I will return in the morning; it is growing quite late…"

"But where's the baby…?"

Severus went to the door, and then paused, giving Harry a wicked smile over his shoulder. "What else, Potter…? Potions ingredients."

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Every once in a while there's a werid glitch on Sister_Slytherin's Sims game and Sims just go pouf. Gone. But if you shut down and restart, they're there and there's no problem whatsoever with them. Since Severus knows a bit about this game, I figured he just peeked at the screen and saw what had happened, cleared the error, then walked off and took credit for the disappearance... Typical Snarky Snape...!


	12. Sneakers wearing Sneakers

Harry woke early to find his bed empty and sighed, irritated. This potions work that Draco was so blasted focused on for the past month was about to drive him to distraction. He was never in bed when Harry went to sleep, and usually was gone before he woke; his nose in books and tomes or closeted away in his private potions lab. Harry really had no idea what he was working on; Draco refused to discuss it and Severus only gave him smug looks and walked away when he had the nerve to ask.

He slipped out of bed and had a solitary breakfast, moving back to their private library to sit by the window and turn on his computer once more. Maybe he would see Draco sometime today… but until then, he may as well work on his families… his twins would be grown soon; they were already having aspirations of college. He needed to design where they would go a bit more; he intended to recreate a bit of Hogwarts to send them to as a college.

"What's going on now…?" Draco asked, moving in to the library where he knew Harry had been playing since he got up this morning.

"These teenagers are rotten…!" Harry grinned, watching the screen.

"What are they doing…?" he moved over to stand behind Harry again to watch.

"It's bound to happen again… I bet you they do…" he grinned, relaxing to watch. The house seemed quiet, everyone asleep. Then the twins popped out of their beds, changing into their day clothes as they tiptoed out of the house.

"Where the bloody hell do they think they're going…?"

"Out to party, probably… look here's their friends to pick them up…" Harry said as a rather fancy car pulled up quietly in front of the house. The kids ran and jumped into the vehicle.

"Stop the little sneaks!" Draco demanded as the car sped away.

"By the time we get up they'll be long gone…"

"They've done this before…?!"

"Two, maybe three times… they're sneaking out with Ron and Hermione's kids…"

"They're grounded for a month! Ground them, Harry!"

"I can't ground them…!" he laughed.

"You'd better or I won't speak to you for a week…!" Draco threatened. "No child of mine is going to be sneaking out at all hours of the night…!"

"Why not? You did it…"

"I did not, I… oh. Yeah… I guess I did… but I was sixteen!"

"They're teenagers too, Dray…" Harry chuckled softly,

"Well that doesn't mean we have to condone it, does it…?" Draco frowned, watching the screen as the time sped by at double speed. One of the twins snuck across the yard and slipped into the house. "One of the little cretins made it back before dawn…" Draco drawled.

"He always beats the others back… she seems to come back the same way each time…" Harry observed.

"How's that…?" he asked. A car pulled up outside the building, red and blue lights flashing. "That's a muggle police vehicle, isn't it…?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes… oh Merlin…! They've brought back our daughter Lillian again…" Harry laughed.

"AGAIN…?!" Draco watched as SimDraco came out of the house and talked first to the police, then began to yell at the teenage girl Sim, who was standing and sulking, her arms folded.

"She seems to get caught, every time…" Harry mused with a grin.

"She can't even sneak out properly…? She can't be a Slytherin, then, and she can't be my daughter…!" Draco said.

"You saw your Sim give birth to her…!"

"Then she's a changeling… do the Sidhe steal babies in your game…?"

"No, there aren't Sidhe in this game." Harry chuckled.

"They must have… look; she has red hair…"

"It's not red, Dray. Her hair is black like mine but tinted with red on the tips. It's a style a lot of muggle teens like…

"She needs to wash it out. Makes her look like she's trying to be a Weasley…"

"She IS dating the oldest of the Weasley children." He smirked.

"I won't allow it…!" Draco objected.

"She's not asking… and your Sim likes their boy quite a bit. I think they shared their first kiss already…"

"Hmph. Weasleys as in-laws… Merlin. Does that mean we have to have the twins over for family dinners?"

Harry laughed. "No, Dray. This is just a game… but I might have the twins over for dinner anyway…" he teased, watching as the girl ran off leaving her father talking with the police officer. She strolled up to her twin in the living room and immediately began talking animatedly. By the images appearing above her head, she was bragging not only about sneaking out, but was bragging about being brought caught and brought home by the police.

"Merlin's balls… she's bragging…!" Draco murmured, more irritated now than ever.

"She gets caught every bloody time she goes out… I think she enjoys getting a ride home from the police…" Harry chuckled.


	13. When Worlds Collide

Draco moved into his private chambers after a long day of classes… the rotten students seemed to getting on his every last damned nerve, and he'd been feeling rather bad lately and taking potions to ease his nausea. He sighed and stretched, glancing about. "Harry…?" he called.

"In here…" Harry called back and Draco followed his voice to find him in the sitting room, sitting relaxed on the couch with his feet on the footrest and his computer on its little table on his lap.

Draco tried to hide how tired he felt as he moved over to join him. "Playing again…?"

"Yeah… just till you got home…" Harry slipped his arm about his shoulders. "I'm glad we've had a few nights alone lately. I was getting tired of sharing you with Severus Snape all the time…"

Draco chuckled softly, snuggling as close as he could without upsetting the computer. "Come on now; it's been two months since he was over all the time. Besides, it's no different than me having to share YOU with that little electrical Muggle contraption…" he countered, looking at the screen.

"Sure there's a difference. My computer doesn't get snarky with you."

Draco laughed. "Point taken; so what's going on…?"

"I've finished Hogwarts… in the game it's the college that they're going to attend. They don't have wizarding schools since it's a muggle game, and that's the closest I could do… took me a week to finish designing it…"

"I bet it looks fantastic… did you get the black lake and the forest and everything…?"

"I only have so much space, no… but it does have a lake, and it does have forest plots of land all around, and I did put it up in the mountains."

"That'll do, I suppose… so who's going?"

"The twins… I'm about to send them off now. Little Aren is a child now, like nine or ten… and SimHarry is due to have another baby at any time…"

"It's MINE this time, right…?" Draco asked in a possessive growl.

"Yes, Dray. This one is yours…" Harry chuckled.

"So what do you do to send them off to college? We must ensure they have enough money to get by; they have to have clothes and furniture and…"

"They'll live in a dorm, Dray…" Harry assured. "All that will be taken care of…"

"You're sure…? I won't have a child of the Malfoy name drudging about for money…"

"Absolutely sure." He said firmly, clicking on one of the twins. He told that twin to get ready to go to college, and when the game asked him if there was any friend she would want to invite Harry added two Weasley children as well as her twin brother. The scene changed to one in front of the house, the twins hugging and getting kisses from both their fathers, little greenskinned Aren jumping all around while both grownups began to weep.

Then the screen went dark.

"What the hell…?" Harry murmured, but waited a moment. The screen flashed, then a blue screen with the lovely words 'FATAL ERROR' appeared on the monitor. "No…!" he whispered, staring in disbelief.

"What happened, Harry…?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"The computer… its memory… it just crashed on me."

"Well do a repair spell and get back to your game…"

"That won't work… I've lost my family. The relationships, the family, the kids… they're gone…!" Harry began tapping keys rapidly but the screen refused to change. He powered it down, crossing his fingers mentally, hoping beyond hope that turning it off would reset the memory and help the computer to restart.

The computer went through its boot-up then locked again. Nothing… blue screen of death. Harry tried several times, everything he knew; the computer continued to refuse to work or even boot up completely.

"No…! DAMN it all, I've worked so hard on all of this…!" Harry whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You can't get it back…?" Draco asked softly.

"No… I've lost it all; I've lost my family…" He said, staring at the screen. "I'm going to have to start all over… It took weeks to get all that done… all the houses and castles, and…"

"Not quite." Draco said in response, deciding this was the time. Harry looked at him and Draco smiled softly, reaching up to touch Harry's cheek, brushing gently at his eye to remove the tears that were welling up there. Harry's hand touched his, and Draco took that hand in his. "Besides, lover… you won't have time to play that silly game anymore… you're going to be much too busy."

"Why?" Harry asked softly. "Busy doing what…?"

Draco moved Harry's hand down to his own stomach, where Harry could feel that Draco's stomach was no longer smooth and flat. "I didn't see why, Harry Potter, those children in the game needed all your love and attention, when you could be giving it to ours…" Draco said softly.

Harry stared at his hand, feeling Draco's stomach and the realization of what he was telling him sinking in. "A baby…?"

"Oh yes, Harry…" Draco smiled at him. "And I am quite proud to say we outdid that silly game of yours… your SimDraco only had twins… the mediwizard tells me that I am carrying three…"

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "I never even knew… wizards COULD really get pregnant… how…?" he whispered.

Draco chuckled, snuggling close to his husband. "I used a cheat, Harry…" he said teasingly.


End file.
